Modernly, usage of mobile PCs (personal computers) is quite commonplace, yet still growing. Substantially all PCs are connected to the Internet at least part of time they are actively being used as a PC by a user. For mobile PCs this raises particular challenges in that they are likely to be exposed to multiple ISPs (Internet Service Providers) and to multiple physical connection types and modes to even a preferred ISP. Moreover, they may operate under materially changing conditions.
Mobile PCs, such as Notebook computers (laptop computers) may commonly be used in the following exemplary manner: A user may activate the PC (such as by opening the mobile PC's lid or display screen) and actively use the functions of installed applications and software while being geographically stationary. Later, the user may shut down the PC, such as by closing the lid or display screen, and then not actively use it for a short, or an extended period of time. When the PC is not being used it may typically be maintained in some form of reduced power consumption mode especially if battery powered and for energy management issues more generally.
Upon reactivation, a mobile PC may commonly be in the same geographic location (and orientation) as during the previous active session or, also commonly, in a different location. The physical/geographic location will typically be a factor in the type of network connection used, especially in the common case that the computer is connected to the Internet, at least while in active use. Whatever algorithms are used with respect to ISPs (Internet Service Providers), all situations need to be handled expeditiously.
Mobile PCs may typically be able to connect to the Internet using wireless adapters and/or through a wired connection (protocol) standard, for example, IEEE 802.3 standard. Moreover, due to their mobility, mobile PCs are likely to have to connect to a number of different ISPs and/or a preferred ISP through any a multiplicity of types and modes of connection according to location and many other considerations.
Conventional connection implementations fail to provide a sufficiently convenient and rapid connection to a network and also may fail to sufficiently optimize link selection and connection thereto. Thus, the disclosed improved computer designs include embodiments of the present invention and enable (inter alia) superior tradeoffs in regards to the problems and shortcomings outlined above.